Sweet and hot pepper plants belong to the genus Capsicum which is part of the Nightshade family (Solanaceae). Capsicum species are native to South America, Middle America and a part of North America, where they have been cultivated for thousands of years, and are now cultivated worldwide.
Some of the members of Capsicum are used as spices, vegetables, and medicines. The species Capsicum annuum is the most common and extensively cultivated of the four domesticated Capsicum species (Capsicum annuum, Capsicum baccatum, Capsicum chinense, Capsicum frutescens). It comprises several cultivar groups among which bell pepper (also named paprika) is the most commonly grown in northern Europe and the USA. Bell peppers or pepper fruits are eaten raw, cooked, immature and mature and may be processed into powders, sauces, and salsas. The fruits are mostly green in the immature stage, but during ripening they become red, yellow, orange, purple, or brown. Sweet pepper may comprise any pepper plants, such as bell pepper plants, having mild non-pungent fruits. Pepper plants can be cultivated in the open field, greenhouses, tunnels or shade houses under a wide range of various climatic conditions, but they will be most successful in warm and dry conditions.
Although the domesticated pepper species are of tropical origin, most Capsicum breeding has been carried out in temperate countries, and most have concerned C. annuum. Some wild species have however, been used in C. annuum breeding programs focusing on (mainly) disease resistance. The use of the species C. baccatum in C. annuum breeding programs has been very limited so far, since interspecific hybridization between both species is greatly hampered by post-fertilization genetic barriers. Studies with C. baccatum focused, therefore mainly on variation of accessions within the species, showing great variability for fruit quality characteristics, yield, resistances and bioactive compounds.
Flavor is an important quality parameter for fruits and vegetables. External qualities such as color, texture and shape are relatively easy to evaluate by both producers and consumers. However, evaluation of flavor attributes is more complex. In tomato flavor research measuring physical, biochemical and sensory properties, the latter were considered the most difficult to quantify. Flavor of fruits and vegetables, as perceived during consumption has been defined as the overall sensation provided by the interaction of taste, odor, mouth feel, sight and sound. The composition of non-volatile compounds like sugars influences mainly the sensory perceived taste, while the aroma is affected by volatile compounds.
Pepper fruits with a sweet taste are usually appreciated more by taste panel members and consumers than pepper fruits with a less sweet taste.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.